User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Invasion Part 7 Legend of The 4 Heroes Saga part 2 the titan and Jason's return
"Max....well......do....ou....py" said Poindexter on the communicator "Poindexter what is happening" said Maxwell "those creatures are pounding the defences big time we need to finish this now" said Diana while running through the tomb "there he is" said Maxwell when standing infront of a statue and saw on the other side was the final hero the brutal and strong (and slightly bloodthirsty) Adam "guys run" said Adam "why" said Diana. Then suddenly collosal boulders and stones began to float up and form a gigantic stone golem the guardian of the Tomb Of Onomatopoeia an invincible rock golem "never mind" said Diana when looking up at the creature "this might not end well" said Maxwell looking at the creature ready for battle. (Meanwhile back at the Vowelcano) "nice try but i fooled you the mission to plant that listening device on my throne was allowed to be victorious so i could fool you and when you thought i did think you were killed in the blast i did not sense your deaths meaning you survived" said the leader "wait how did he" said Tanc getting the soldiers and the turrets on the inside of the base ready for attack "now perish" said the leader "how did he know we didn't perish he said he didn't sense our deaths only a scribblenaut or darknaught can sense specific deaths" said Poindexter "unless" said Leon "no that's impossible" said Poindexter "i feel something something powering me" said Jason feeling something inside him then his hands grew to the size of his head and he felt extreme power and looked at on of the alien ships bombarding the base "METEOR SHOT!!!" Shouted Jason really loud and jumped and flew toward the ship and hit it hard enough for the ship to explode "so he is one of the 4 heroes the other 1 in the tomb won't be saved with those 2 others" said the leader to himself looking at Jason's pocket inside it was a starite. (Back at the tomb) "this isn't going good this guy isn't taking any damage" said Diana while she was struggling to get up "agreed but i have an idea follow me" said Maxwell while heading to the entrance of the tomb "hope you know what your doing" said Diana. "all plasma turrets fire" said Poindexter preparing the plasma turrets to fire "SHOOTING STAR FURY!!!" shouted Jason "that idiot thinks he can access both technique's but he should know something about that starite in is pocket" said the leader watching the fourth ship blow up "what was that" said the leader when the ships were getting shot down by the powerful plasma turrets "retreat" said the leader the fleet then turned around and fled "the others" said Jason who then grabbed his hoverboard and sped off to the tomb at full speed "hope i am not to late" said Jason to himself. (Back at the tomb) "this better work" said Maxwell looking at the giant jagged stalactite "now" said Maxwell when the guardian smashed out of the tomb "Hadoken" shouted Diana firing at the stalactite "STAR FURY!!!" shouted Maxwell firing at the giant stalactite which broke off from the ceiling on the ledge of the cliff and fell and crushed the golem but the the golem smashed out and threw giant chunks of the remains of the stalactite at the 2 heroes "ah slag" said Maxwell before the 2 were hit and crushed by the giant rocks. Category:Blog posts